Austin Johnson
'Austin Johnson '''is a screenwriter, cartoonist, and filmmaker that lives in San Diego. He wrote seven episode for season two of Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy, after working with Jordan Comeaux on several other occasions on projects. Previously, he created his own webcomic called ''Parker Lot ''and co-created and co-wrote ''Buddy and Pivots ''with Comeaux. He has written many animated shorts with Comeaux as well, such as ''Tom Hardy's House of Bane. On his own, he has written, directed, and acted in a few short movies of his own, including Horse ''and Mr. Excellent. He also wrote this page about himself. Background Austin Johnson currently lives in San Diego and is in high school, where he spends most of his time drawing and writing scripts for movies and cartoons that may never happen. With Jordan Comeaux, the two go back a long way, having made their own brief animated series ''Buddy and Pivots ''and co-writing animated shorts. While having many animation friends, Johnson hasn't animated that much and only has a history of drawing and making comics really. He has also spent a lot of time writing scripts and planning new projects. It was in 2014 that Johnson and Comeaux formed Cardiac Mama, an unofficial studio-production company that operates from their respective houses in San Diego and Cedar Rapids. It attaches to every animation Comeaux makes and every comic and movie Johnson makes. The first major project attached to this name is Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy'', which will begin its second season under the Cardiac Mama name. Johnson joined Comeaux and Dan Hall as a co-writer, replacing the role co-creator Stuart Bryant held. Johnson also voices a pedestrian in one episode. Another duty Johnson holds is the lead cartoonist on his school newspaper and being a contributor to the school news. For the school news, Johnson also wrote a skit about the traditions of Thanksgiving between the 1950's and current day. He has found perhaps a new passion in making and writing movies. His first movie was Blood Scoop, which he wrote the story treatment for and did all of the storyboards, as well as acting as main antagonist Mr. Wilson. The short movie was about a murderous principal that hunts down a young journalist on campus. After that, he wrote and directed Mr. Excellent, a superhero parody with the titular character having a cheap costume and taking too much of the law into his own hands. Johnson also played the main villain Senor Diablo in the movie. In entering senior year, Johnson's first movie was Horse, which was his first true solo project that wasn't part of a group. He wrote and directed it, as well as played the main character, Horse, which was a man born with a human body and horse's head. After that, Johnson has one more final movie to make but hasn't decided. Filmography *2011 - Vandalism (as Mouse's Son) *2011 - Buddy and Pivots (as Buddy; also co-writer and co-creator) **"Pilot" (with Jordan Comeaux) **"Buddy's Anatomy" *2014 -'' Blood Scoop'' (as Mr. Wilson; also writer and storyboarder) *2014 - Mr. Excellent ''(as Senor Diablo; also writer and director) *2015 - ''Horse ''(as Horse; also writer and director) *2015 - ''Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy ''(as Pedestrian #1; also co-writer) **"Time to Time" (with Jordan Comeaux) **"Adventure Awaits" (with Jordan Comeaux) **"Beauty and the Yeast" (with Jordan Comeaux) **"Most Ghost" (with Jordan Comeaux) **"Dr. Manta Pt. 1" (with Jordan Comeaux) **"Dr. Manta Pt. 2" (with Jordan Comeaux) **"Red, White and Stu" (with Jordan Comeaux and Dan Hall) As a writer only *2013 - ''Tom Hardy's House of Bane ''(with Jordan Comeaux) *2013 - ''G**k Nukem '' '' *2013 - ''Breaking BadZilla ''(with Jordan Comeaux) * 2014 - "The Meaning of Thanksgiving" External links *http://www.austoon.tumblr.com *http://www.austoon.deviantart.com *http://www.twitter.com/aust00n Category:People Category:Writers